


Over the Threshold

by lilactreesinwinter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moving, Tiniest hints of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilactreesinwinter/pseuds/lilactreesinwinter
Summary: Dan and Phil have devoted this year to focusing on life things. Phil is pushing Dan toward the next big step.Excerpt:“Jesus, Phil!”Phil had reached around Dan to jam the key into the lock, whilst clamping his other hand over Dan's crotch. The door opened onto dim hallway faintly illuminated by street lights.





	

Dan was in some complicated dream about small weasels hitting him with sticks. He couldn't make the dream weasels stop though, and they resolved into Phil slapping his hands up and down Dan's side, like a demented Swedish masseur. 

“Phil, stop!” Dan groaned and rolled away, immediately teetering on the edge of the mattress.

Come on, Danny boy!” Phil hauled him back from plummeting onto the floor. “We've so many things to do today.”

Dan reluctantly opened his eyes. Clearly he would get no peace this morning, even though he was bone-tired. 

They had been crazy to think this was going to be a chill year. 

They had worked so hard to clear their schedule to make the time for life things: all they had to do was regularly film some videos, keep up the liveshows, give some input on the merch business. After nearly eight long (wonderful!) years, they were on the cusp of moving on to a more settled, “grown-up” life.

Phil fetched some pyjama bottoms and a discarded jumper from the floor and tossed them at Dan. 

“The packing guys will be here in ten minutes. I expect you in the kitchen for your coffee in five.”

Twenty minutes later Dan was sat in the lounge, with Phil sat comfortably next to him, and frowning at two women who were patiently looking back at him. 

“Dan? Are you good? You're ready to let Molly and Emily come pack up the rest of our things whilst we're gone?”

The computers and video equipment had already been moved to the new office space for safe keeping. They had packed up a few boxes themselves with bits and bobs of special significance—plushies, awards, particular souvenirs. These boxes, and a few precious items that were too awkward to pack—like paintings and lamps—were to be hand-carried. They would transport the last of these tonight.

Dan had been up nearly all night long going through his things. Control freak that he was, he was very resistant to the idea of letting anyone touch his stuff. It had taken a great deal of coaxing from Phil for Dan to admit that their flat was way too full of five years' worth of life—not to mention tour souvenirs and gifts from fans—for them to take care of it all in the next twenty-four hours.

“Yeah, Dan? Time to move on?” Phil never made a major decision without him, but he wouldn't stop nudging him until they agreed.

“You will be very careful with everything?” The women nodded and smiled at him. Dan nodded and smiled back at them. He looked at Phil and rolled his eyes. Phil banged the heel of his hand against Dan's shoulder. “Go and shower quick while I sign the contract. We need to leave for our appointment.”

Out on the street, seemingly mere moments later, Dan realised that he still hadn't eaten anything. “Phiiiil, I'm hungry!”

“You're late. We can grab something to eat after we're done with the paperwork at the solicitor's.” They were used to negotiating contracts, paying taxes, owning businesses. But somehow nothing had been as exciting, yet as harrowing, as this current process; the stakes had never seemed so high. This was about their life: it was just for them. 

They filled out the very last of the paperwork. It was all done. But— “No time for a celebratory lunch, Phil?” 

“We will grab a sandwich right now,” Phil informed him, “and celebrate when we get back from our trip.” 

Barely had Dan downed the last of his drink when Phil pulled out the list of errands on his phone. “We are going to leave on time for the plane tomorrow. And we are not leaving anything till the last minute. All these chores will get done today. This afternoon. So we will be able to take our time tonight. Agreed?”

Dan huffed and nodded. They planned to meet back at the flat and went their separate ways to pick up last-minute items for their trip, and some supplies to drop off this evening.

Of course everything took far longer than it ought to have, and it was full-on rush hour by the time they had both struggled back to the flat. Phil found Dan flopped on the sofa with his forearm over his eyes. 

“It will take forever to get a car and forever to drive out there,” Dan moaned. “Let's just go tomorrow.”

“You may have forgotten since I mentioned it this afternoon, but we are leaving the country tomorrow. Tonight, let me remind you, we are going to look over our very own new house one more time. One more time before we—come home to it.” Phil's voice had got a little funny. 

Dan looked up and reached for Phil's hand. “Our house.” It still hadn't properly sunk in. That tomorrow they would leave the flat. And when they came back from holiday they would come home to their new house, full of all their things. They hoped the sadness of leaving their flat for good would be buffered by being away for a few weeks before returning. And the wonder of their new house—well, that was hard to contemplate. Dan expected it would take a long time to sink in.

But right now Phil was tugging at his hand. “Come on. You grab the box, I've got the keys—let's go.”

The car did indeed crawl along in traffic, giving Dan ample time to remember that he was tired. And hungry—the sandwich was a long time ago. And emotionally drained. His head was full of a staticky hum. He just wanted to lie down on the floor—the floor of the car, if necessary.

“Dan, come back.” Phil nudged him. They were still stuck in traffic. Dan felt downright grumpy now. Phil slipped his hand up, ostensibly to fix Dan's collar, instead brushing his fingers down the side of Dan's neck. That jolted Dan awake. Phil continued his gratuitous fussing with Dan's clothing, managing to touch the inside of Dan's wrist, brush his hand across his nipples, tuck his fingers briefly inside his waistband. Then he brought out his old trick for riling Dan up when out in public—he slid his hand under Dan's thigh.

Dan's head—and whole body—were now buzzing with a different hum. Phil could always do this to him and distract him, no matter how grumpy, no matter how tired he was.

The car finally pulled to a stop. Phil extracted his hand from Dan's body, leaving him slightly bereft. “Don't forget the box!” he cautioned cheerfully. He stepped out onto the pavement, and waved Dan up the walk. “Go on!” He followed close behind, crowding him right up to the door. 

“Jesus, Phil!”

Phil had reached around Dan to jam the key into the lock, whilst clamping his other hand over Dan's crotch. The door opened onto dim hallway faintly illuminated by street lights.

Phil put his newly gym-toned muscles to work and clamping his arms around his chest hoisted Dan into the air—Dan, quite a large man, who currently was feebly struggling and energetically swearing. Phil could manage this—just up and over. With Dan in his arms, he staggered one step forward and let go. His partner stumbled and Phil caught him and shoved his back against the wall.

“You've been pushing me and pushing me all day, you bitch....” Dan's voice trailed off as he saw Phil's face framed by the glow of the still-open door. “You carried me over the threshold. Into our new house.”

Phil's expression was soft as he stroked Dan's face and his voice dropped into its low, loving register. “Have I pushed you where you didn't want to go?”

Dan sighed and then smiled. “I am right where I want to be.” 

He wrapped himself around Phil and kicked shut the door.

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on Tumblr](https://phinalphantasy7.tumblr.com/post/159387540209/over-the-threshold).


End file.
